Nighttime Escapades
by GHlover
Summary: Kaddar and Daine find romance(ch. 5 is up!!)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nighttime Escapade  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Daine and Kaddar find romance.  
  
Pairings: D/K, N  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
AN: I don't usually right fanfic's so I need all the help I can get. Please R&R, flames are welcome. Tankx  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I'm so sorry, but I won't eat most meat. You would be like that to if you could change into them too. I know what it's like to be them. It would be like eating a human," Daine explained to a pleading Prince Kaddar. Kitten and Zek were of with Lindhal. It was dinner and he was only allowed to eat what his company ate, which caused him to ask if Daine if she would try the antelope steaks.  
  
"It's ok, but they're my favorite. You really don't eat any meat?"  
  
"Just fish and domestic animals."  
  
After finishing they meal, the emperor came out to wish them a good night. As Kaddar was escorting Daine to her room he asked, "Will you come with me. I'd like to show you something."  
  
"Sure, where is it?"  
  
"Out in the gardens."  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
The palace was quiet as the walked down the empty halls. When they came to the large glass doors that open to the gardens, Daine could see that the sun was almost done setting into the horizon. She could see the full moon rising in the distance, setting of a beautiful yellow glow against the winking stars. The cool breeze flowed through her hair and a cross he skin making her shiver momentarily. They continued to walk among the maze of flowers and bushes until they came to a small secluded bench. Kaddar motioned for her to sit down as he took a seat himself.  
  
"If you'll look over here you can see the Nightsinger. It's a rare bird that only comes out after sunset for about two minutes to sing before going to his nest. There are only a few in the world, all residing in Carthak. If you'll wait a moment you can see it perform."  
  
Before Daine could reply, a graceful navy bird slowly flew upward in the sky. It's feathers were tipped with silver and the there was a thin white band surrounding his neck. When he rested on the large tree branch, a beautiful high pitched song flowed from it's beak filling the air with soft alluring music. Daine was captivated by the sound and was sad when the song stopped and the Nightsinger sank slowly back to it's nest under the tree.  
  
"Oh, it was beautiful. I can't believe you didn't bring me sooner."  
  
"I would have, but most newcomers see it on the first few days. I wanted it to be more secluded."  
  
"Well, thank you very much for showing me that wonderful sight. I shall have to talk to it later. I may never see one again," Daine said, expressing her gratitude as a cold wind flew by, causing her her to shiver.  
  
"Oh, I didn't realize it was getting so cold. Here you can have my jacket, I wouldn't want my guest to freeze."  
  
As he handed her the jacket, blue-gray eyes met his blue ones. In his eyes she could see deep into his soul. She felt as if they were the only two people in the world, and nothing else mattered. With out her knowing she slowly began to lean in towards the prince. They were so close that she could feel his warm breathe against her cheek. Slowly their lips touched as Kaddar reached around her waist to pull her closer. Gradually, the kiss became more passionate and soon Daine was right up against Kaddar's chest. Daine wrapped her arms around his neck as she dug he fingers into his soft brown hair.  
  
"Daine!!"  
  
FEEDBACK!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Nighttime Escapade  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Daine and Kaddar find romance.  
  
Pairings: D/K, N  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed my stories. If you don't already know, I had a mistake with uploading chapters and I uploaded the wrong one. That's why all those __ were there. If you go back now you will see the correct chapter. Thank you!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Daine looked suprisedly at the tall figure in front of the small bench. He had a surprised yet hurt look on his face. It's almost as if he's hurt that I'm kissing another man, she thought to herself. But no, it can't be. Why would he! Kaddar and Daine just stared at the man, not sure what to say.  
  
"Numair, are you alright. You look really bad," she said as she stood and walked towards him.  
  
"Don't you remember our little conversation yesterday," Numair reminded looking past Daine at the speechless prince. "I thought I told you to not get mixed up with her or you would have the whole Tortallian society on your ass."  
  
"NUMAIR!! What do you think you are doing? You make it seem like he was trying to rape me. We were just kissing, it's not like the world is going to end. I had just as much a part in the act as he did, so don't you go and harass him just because your overprotective of me."  
  
"Do you even realize that this could severely jeopardize out peace agreement?" Numair asked wildly.  
  
"How? It was just one kiss. Your being irrational, you need to calm down."  
  
With that, Numair glared at Kaddar and stormed off down the path, Daine could of swore she saw smoked slowly steaming out of his ears.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry I caused this," Kaddar apologized as he stood up. "I didn't think he would react so violently."  
  
"It's not your fault. For some reason he is jealous. I don't see why he has Varice there should be not reason for him to act the way he did. Do you really think this will make the peace agreement come to an end?"  
  
"Of course not, on the contrary, it may help it. My uncle always felt that I should wed someone from Tortall, of course he probably meant a princess, but I don't think he will mind. You as close to a princess as you can get."  
  
"Why thank you. Now if you would excuse me, I think I should probably get to bed."  
  
"It would be my pleasure to escort you to your room," he replied as he offered his arm to her. She accepted it graciously and the walked the rest of way there in silence. Once they reached her door, Daine opened it and stepped inside.  
  
"Thank you for such a wonderful evening."  
  
"It was my pleasure, maybe tomorrow I could take you riding. There is this lovely place about a mile from her that I know you will like."  
  
"I would live to," as she said this she leaned forward and gave the prince a soft kiss before stepping back and closing the door. As she turned around she came to see a dark shadow against the bed.  
  
"Numair, what are you doing here?"  
  
AN: the next chapter might take a while. I'm gonna be pretty busy. Sorry 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Nighttime Escapades  
  
Author: GHlover  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Kaddar and Daine find romance.  
  
Pairing: K/D, N  
  
A/N: I am so sorry this took so long, I thought I uploaded Chapter 3 and then ff got all messed up. Plus I lost the file for Ch. 3. So I had to rewrite it. Thank you sooooo much for the reviews I love them!!  
  
Slowly the shadow rose up from the bed and walked towards Daine.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much you hurt me today, by kissing that prince?"  
  
"Why does it matter to you who I see, it's not like you like me," she replied back. All the while Numair is still making his way towards her.  
  
"Oh, but I do. I love you more than anything in the world. I would do anything for you."  
  
Surprised by his words, she quickly asked, "What about Varice? I thought that she was the one you loved. You certainly show it."  
  
"Varice? Why would I love Varice? All she is to me is a fling. I used to love her, but then you came. Now she is nothing to me!" He said, almost yelling. Now he was almost on top of her and she was sandwiched between him and the door.  
  
"But you waited to long, maybe if had acted sooner and not out of rage, I could be with you. But now I have Kaddar, and he is even my age, your 20 years older than me."  
  
"But can't you see, we are meant for each other. I'll make you see!" and with that he grabbed her wrists and pushed them against the wall. Soon his mouth came crashing down onto hers and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Disgusted by the way he was forcing the kiss, she ripped her arms away from his grasp and pushed him off of her. She swung opened the door and began to run out, when she saw he hurt woman standing outside of it.  
  
"Varice? Oh, my god. You heard that didn't you."  
  
Soon Numair came out and the screaming began. "How could you do this to me, after everything you said earlier? I thought you loved me, but instead I'm just a pawn in your game to win Daine."  
  
"No, you're not dear, I was just. Well I was trying to stop Daine from making a big mistake."  
  
"So falling in love is a mistake? And don't say anything about it hurting the peace agreement, because you know well enough that it would help it out. The emperor has always wanted Kaddar to marry in Tortall."  
  
"But honey."  
  
"Don't Honey me! Now instead of winning one, by the sound of Daine's part of the argument, you lost two." At that, Varice ran down the hallway towards her room. What upset Daine was the fact that Numair went chasing after her. Even after what he had said. Soon she was running on the opposite direction, not sure of where she was going. Blinded by tears, she ended at two large doors. She rapped on it softly, it quickly opened to reveal Kaddar in his pajamas.  
  
"Daine, are you alright? What happened? Does this have to do with Numair?" He continually asked her questions while ushering her into his room. They sat on his bed and she told him everything that had happened since he had gone. He comforted her and soon her tears subsided. She fell asleep in his arms that night.  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think please!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Nighttime Escapades  
  
Author: GHlover  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Daine and Kaddar find romance.  
  
Pairings: D/K, N  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to Tamara Pierce.  
  
A/N: Thank you for being so patient. Lately I've had so much homework I haven't been able to write this chapter. Thank you so much for all your reviews. R/R Please!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Daine woke up in an unfamiliar room. Looking around, she noticed that she was still wearing the gown from the night before, but was even stranger was who was holding her. Suddenly, the night before flooded back to her, causing tears to trickle down her cheeks.  
  
Unaware to Daine, Kaddar's eyes flew open to the sound of a girl weeping. Slowly her sat up and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Startled, she quickly turned to look straight into the eyes of compassion.  
  
"Daine, are you alright? It's okay, I'm here for you."  
  
She slowly sank into his chest and cried till she had no more tears. Then a shocking thought came to her mind.  
  
"They are going to think we slept together. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Why does it matter what they think. Let them talk, it shouldn't hurt you any."  
  
She then realized that she wanted people to think what they want, that will get back at Numair! So, once she got tided up, they left his room and made their way towards breakfast. Once there, Daine noticed many of the nobles whispering to each other. A grin spread across her face and she scooted her chair closer to Kaddar's, taking his hand in the process, hoping to encourage more talk.  
  
After breakfast, Kaddar took Daine to her room to change into clothing more suitable for riding. While she was changing, Kaddar left to change himself, telling her that he will come back to her room when he finishes.  
  
Once changed, she heard a soft knock on her door. Running to open it, hoping it was Kaddar, she was surprised to find Alanna there instead.  
  
"So! You spent the night at Kaddar's last night," she said slyly, raising her eyebrows, "What were you doing there."  
  
"Nothing, I was only there because I was upset. Kaddar and I were out in the gardens when Numair caught us kissing. He exploded and started yelling at Kaddar. He left and Kaddar took me to my room. When I got there Numair was on my bed. He started to profess his love for me but I refused, I went to leave when I found Varice outside crying, she heard him say she was just a fling. When she ran off, he chased after her so I went to Kaddar's for comfort. I had a really rough night and I just fell asleep in his arms."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Daine walked over to get it, only to find.  
  
"Well, speak of the Devil!"  
  
"Daine, look I'm really sorry, I was drunk."  
  
"You know what Numair, I don't want to hear any excuses. I'm not going to take you in. You missed your chance!" Daine screamed at him.  
  
Numair walked into the room trying to reason with her but she just wouldn't have it. Then he saw Alanna with that disappointed look on her face.  
  
"How you you do that to her," she asked angrily.  
  
And just to make this scene even more uncomfortable, Kaddar walked into the room to find Numair, Alanna and Daine all giving eachother very nasty looks.  
  
"Maybe I should come at another time?"  
  
"No, I'm ready to go riding. Bye Alanna, Numair."  
  
And with that Kaddar and Daine walked out the door arm in arm. The walk to the stables was very quite as Kaddar tried to piece together what just happened.  
  
"I know what your thinking. Alanna came over because she knew where I spent the night, she's not mad. Then Numair came because he wondered where I was at breakfast. That's all."  
  
"Ok then, which one would you like," he asked, pointing to the many rows of horses.  
  
Daine walked over to a magnificent brown and white spotted horse.  
  
"Ah, Forest. Excelent choice, she's one of the better ones."  
  
"You know all of their names?"  
  
"Of course, I love riding," he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Soon the horses were saddled and they began to ride off towards the forest. After about a half an hour of riding they came upon a beautiful pond. But there was something unusual about this place.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all your support!! R/R Please!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Nighttime Escapades  
  
Author: GHlover  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Daine and Kaddar find romance.  
  
Pairings: D/K, N  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to Tamara Pierce.  
  
A/N: Thank you all soo much for your reviews, they are great encouragement. I hope everyone likes the way the plots going. If you have a good idea in how the plot should go, e-mail me. Qtpie3000t@aol.com Thanx!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
On the far side of the pond were five majestic unicorns. Some were sunning themselves in the bright sun that flowed through bits and pieces of the canopy. The rest, foals, were splashing around in the shallow parts of the pond. Daine just stood there in awe, then she turned to Kaddar.  
  
"Beautiful creatures, aren't they he," he asked.  
  
"Yes, are they tame?"  
  
"No, but they are good with humans, you can usually go up and pet one."  
  
Daine slowly got off her horse and walked around the small pond to the sunbathing unicorns. As she got closer she noticed that the animals didn't even look up, like she wasn't even there. She couldn't believe how used to people they must be to not even flinch. Their fur was soft and velvety to her skin as she slowly brought her hand across the immortal's back. Daine spent a good hour talking with the group of unicorns and playing with the foals. Kaddar just sat back and watch her laugh and play, happy to know that he had caused that pleasure in her eyes. Soon the group left to go to their shelter in the forest.  
  
"You know, I've never really talked to a unicorn like that. There aren't that many in Tortall, and mostly all of those are killer unicorns so you can't go anywhere near them."  
  
"Really? There are only a few near to the city; I'm not sure how many are in the rest of the country. I'm glad you liked them," he replied, smiling.  
  
"Now, are there any other magical creatures you plan on showing me? If there is you might as well tell me now cause I won't stop bugging me until I find out what they are."  
  
"Well, actually. No this is it. I figured that you might want to see them because you were so close to horses. Plus, I really like this place. I go here when I have to think about things, usually the unicorns aren't here. But I was told that this little group had come in earlier so I took the opportunity to show you."  
  
Getting up from his seat, Kaddar walked over to the horses and pulled a picnic lunch out of the saddle bag. Laying it in front of them, they ate the sandwiches and fruits while talking of various topics.  
  
Later they were walking around the pond, when Daine found her chance to push Kaddar into the pond. He surfaced the water to find a hysterical Daine. Out of the kindness of her heart she held a hand out to help him back to the shore. Taking the perfect opportunity, he grasped her hand and tugged her into the cool water. Daine gasped as the chilly liquid touched her skin.  
  
When she found that the bottom was deeper than she suspected, she swam to a more shallow area with Kaddar in close pursuit. Laughingly, she splashed water at Kaddar, and soon a splash war erupted between the two. After their arms grew tired, they began to walk out of the pond. As Daine walked slowly behind Kaddar her foot met the slimy algae of a rock, causing her to slip. When Kaddar heard her yelp, he quickly turned around, catching her before she fell under the water. (a/n: I know it's cliché, but it has to happen!) As he pulled her to her feet, his eyes caught hers and they just stood there and stared at each other. Finally, Kaddar brought his lips down to meet hers in a passionate, deep kiss. After a while they pulled apart, panting and made their way back to the horses. After mounting their horses they slowly rode back to the castle.  
  
In the stable they met for another kiss, as well as every once in a while from walking back to dinner to when Kaddar left Daine at her room that night. She couldn't sleep for some hours because ethoughts of her day with Kaddar ran through her brain, what a great day it was!!  
  
A/N: Please Review, it makes me so happy! 


	6. Help

Hey, everyone who reads my story. I have no idea how to continue the story!! It's perfect right now and I know there is a bunch of you out there that have plenty of little plots forming in your head, so if you don't mind, I'd like to use some!! PLEASE. E-mail me at qtpie3000t@aol.com That's all 3 GHlover 


End file.
